


Здесь и сейчас

by dragons_and_ibuprofen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Rating: NC17, Sex, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_ibuprofen/pseuds/dragons_and_ibuprofen
Summary: Секс и ничего более





	

**Author's Note:**

> Вольное обращение с турианской анатомией.

Металл и море. От него пахло именно так. Его кожа была гладкой и горячей, а пластины природной брони — прохладными на ощупь. Он весь состоял из контрастов.

— Гаррус.

Шепард нравилось произносить его имя, она делала ударение на «р». Получалось что-то рычащее, что вполне подходило хищнику.

Он приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на нее, слегка прищурившись. Сейчас его глаза казались темными из-за слабого освещения в каюте.

— Гаррус.

Она погладила его предплечье, накрыла его руку своей, кончиками пальцев потрогала острые гладкие когти. Он стиснул кулак, спрятал их.

— Шепард, ты не там трогаешь, где надо.

— Вот сукин сын, — вздохнула она и потянулась к его паху.

От природы у турианцев половые органы были закрыты особой кожной складкой — энтацией. В последние тридцать лет в турианском обществе возникла традиция: делать новорожденным турианцам обрезание. Энтацию вырезали полностью, обнажая член и яйца. Это считалось полезным для здоровья.

Шепард не особо разбиралась в турианской медицине, но ей нравилось, что Гаррус был именно из таких, обрезанных. Можно было спокойно потрогать и поласкать его там, не заморачиваясь с инопланетными прелюдиями.

Вот и сейчас она просто потянулась к нему и осторожно сжала его гладкую мошонку. Перекатила в пальцах тугие яйца, ощущая, как хрустнули внутренние хрящи.

Она не удержалась и усмехнулась, вспомнив, как испугалась в первый раз, когда услышала это. Подумала тогда, что она сделала что-то не то и причинила ему боль. Откуда же ей было знать, что горячим турианским парням нравилось, когда «хрустели» их яйцами.

Гаррус прижался к ней, потерся мягким членом о бедро. Твердые хрящевые пластинки у основания слегка царапнули кожу. Шепард выпустила его яйца и погладила член снизу вверх, ощущая, как твердые пластинки сменяются на мягкие плоские хрящики. Двумя пальцами она сжала упругую головку, покрытую нежной кожицей, большим пальцем потрогала маленькую дырочку на самом навершии.

Гаррус погладил Шепард по щеке. Его рука скользнула по шее, затем дальше на грудь. Жесткие пальцы стиснули маленький сосок. Шепард шумно вздохнула.

— Полегче, здоровяк.

— Прости.

Он потянулся к ее груди и лизнул пострадавший сосок. Это было чертовски приятно. Язык у него был шершавым, как у кошки.

Большой такой кошки.

Костяной кошки.

Чудесной кошки.

Шепард прикусила губу, чтобы не рассмеяться над своими мыслями, и выпятила грудь. Он легонько лизнул еще и еще раз, а затем принялся облизывать ее груди поочередно.

Шепард провела рукой по его гребню.

— Не увлекайся, а то плохо станет.

Он прервался на мгновение и пробормотал что-то сквозь зубы. Переводчик с этим не справился. Наверное, это было что-то вроде земного «похуй».

Трогать его затылок и шею было непередаваемым тактильным удовольствием. Горячая сухая кожа, жесткие пластинки, похожие на осколки морских раковин, пульсирующие жилки прямо под челюстью.

Он лизнул ее живот и Шепард, не выдержав, хихикнула от щекотки.

— Чего? — Он поднял голову и завис над ней, опираясь на руки.

— Все хорошо. — на улыбнулась и крепко сжала его член. Он успел стать твердым, увеличился где-то на треть и теперь был около восьми дюймов. Пластинки плотно прилегали к его поверхности, образуя естественный каркас. За исключением мягкой головки, эта штука была невероятно жесткой. Шепард не удержалась и скосила глаза вниз, взглянув на это бронированное чудовище. Внизу живота резко потяжелело и будто налилось свинцом: ей хотелось, чтобы этот ребристый член оказался в ней.

Гаррус наклонился и осторожно прихватил зубами мочку ее уха. Горячее дыхание опалило шею.

— Может, ускоримся? — Шепард поцеловала его в скулу, а затем провела кончиком языка по острому краю мандибулы. Она потрогала его грудной выступ, следуя причудливому рисунку, который образовывали стыки грудных пластин. Гаррус-то ничего не чувствовал, а вот ей было приятно.

— Уже? — Он оторвался от ее шеи.

— Уже. 

Приподнявшись на локте, Шепард поцеловала его в плоский нос.

— Слабовато, коммандер. Сдаете позиции.

— Вакариан, еще раз так меня назовешь в постели, — она сама потянулась к тумбочке за презервативом, - получишь.

— Ха, обещания, вечные обещания.

Шепард надорвала зубами упаковку с презервативом и оскалилась.

— На спину. Быстро.

Гаррус улегся на спину и, скомкав подушку, положил ее себе под затылок. Обхватил член, оттянул его, а затем постучал им об свой живот. Хрящики при соприкосновении с лобковой пластиной издали глухой звук — словно кто-то потряс мешок с мелкими камешками.

— Шепард, ну где ты еще увидишь такой размер?

— Блядство. — Шепард чуть не выронила презерватив. Турианцы удивительно мало отличались от земных мужчин в том, что касалось выпендрежа насчет размеров.

Гаррус ухмыльнулся и щелкнул. Он это делал то ли языком, то ли мандибулами, то ли челюстью. Получалось очень звонко и классно.

— Пощелкай мне тут, — пробормотала Шепард. Она наконец-то сумела справиться с презервативом и сейчас как раз натягивала его туда, куда требовалось.

Если бы было можно, она вообще хотела обойтись без этого. Ей было бы интересно попробовать вот так, естественно, без всяких преград. Но нет — ей еще хотелось пожить.

Цвета у турианских презервативов были жуткие: от кислотно-зеленых до вырвиглазно-розовых. Сегодня даже повезло: попался черный. Шепард оглядела член, затянутый в черный блестящий материал. Ей стало жарко при мысли о том, что это сейчас окажется в ней. В этом было что-то грязное, что-то из порнофильмов прошлого.

Шепард перекинула ногу через бедра Гарруса и уперлась руками в его грудной выступ. Он сжал ее соски и потянул так, что ей пришлось немного податься вперед. Приподняв зад, она обхватила его член и направила в себя. Тело горело, хотелось большего, хотелось до конца и сразу, но так было бы слишком быстро. Она немного опустилась, так что член вошел в нее наполовину, и застыла с широко разведенными ногами. Больно.

Он стиснул ее бока и потянул вниз. Закусив губу, она повиновалась. Боль была совершенно лишней. Желание схлынуло так же внезапно, как появилось, оставив после себя дурное послевкусие неудовлетворенности. Она выдохнула сквозь сжатые зубы, давя разочарование, и опустила голову. Челка упала на глаза.

Гаррус отпустил ее. Его руки легли на ее груди и осторожно стали мять их. Шепард чувствовала тепло его ладоней, его мозолистые жесткие пальцы и ее вновь стало отпускать. Прошло некоторое время прежде, чем Гаррус вновь заговорил слегка прерывающимся голосом.

— Мы ведь никуда не торопимся, Шепард. В нас не стреляют, мы не убегаем, ты в очень интересной позе и не можешь командовать. Самый лучший момент, я хочу, чтобы он длился вечно.

Он тихонько подул, и ее челка колыхнулась от потока воздуха. Шепард слабо улыбнулась и осторожно двинула бедрами. Ее организм привык к размеру и дискомфорта уже почти не чувствовалось. Гаррус неторопливо гладил ее спину, потом провел ладонями вверх-вниз по напряженным бедрам.

Шепард стала двигаться, поначалу медленно, а затем быстрее. Внизу стало влажно — член скользил легко и безболезненно.

Дыхание Гарруса участилось. Движения его рук стали лихорадочными и отрывистыми. Он гладил ее бедра, а затем вцепился в ягодицы и сильно сжал их.

Шепард не удержалась и застонала. Каждый раз, когда она насаживалась все глубже и глубже, ее прошивало удовольствием, будто электрическим разрядом. Она ждала разрядки, она хотела ее, но все равно та наступила неожиданно. Шепард опустилась так, что член вошел в нее целиком и стиснула талию Гарруса коленями и бедрами. Низ живота скрутило спазмом, Шепард выгнулась и запрокинула голову, не сдерживая стона. Внутри все дрожало.

Это можно было сравнить с прямым попаданием в башку ИМИРу. Чертова железяка взрывалась с оглушительным грохотом, а ты сидел за хлипким укрытием, прижимался к земле и внутренности тряслись от взрывной волны. Так вот сейчас ИМИР был внутри и он бахнул так, что каждая клетка ее тела ощущала это.

Оргазм выжал досуха — сил практически не осталось. Шепард опустила голову и глубоко вздохнула. У нее сейчас не может быть передышки. Так уж они с Гаррусом по-разному были устроены, что в таком положении не могли кончить одновременно.

Гаррус гладил ее взмокшую спину и молчал, шумно дыша. Шепард приподнялась, и член с влажным звуком выскользнул из нее.

Все такой же большой — он требовал разрядки. Шепард стянула презерватив, мокрый от ее смазки.

— Все. — Он лег на бок и потянул на себя простынь.

— С чего бы это? — Шепард тоже улеглась лицом к нему. Она крепко обхватила его член, сжала у вершины, размазала выступившую густую смазку большим пальцем. Сама прижалась к Гаррусу вплотную, раздвинув коленом его ноги.

— Ну, ты же устала.

— Иди ты.

Она сжимала и гладила упругую головку, проводила самыми кончиками пальцев по месту, где заканчивалась нежная кожица и начинались хрящевые пластинки. Переведя взгляд вниз, она не удержалась и облизнула губы. Так и хотелось прижаться ртом к припухшей голубоватой плоти, ощутить вкус смазки на губах. Она потрогала маленькую дырочку на вершине, а потом осторожно погрузила в нее кончик пальца. Неглубоко, всего на полногтя и тут же вытащила обратно.

Гаррус дернулся и зашипел как огромный кот. Он погладил ее по щеке и зарылся пальцами в волосы.

— Не останавливайся.

Она выполнила его просьбу и принялась дальше ласкать головку. Другой рукой она гладила самого Гарруса. Обводила пальцами широкую и жесткую костяную пластину на внешней стороне бедра, ощупывала нежную кожу между ног, ощущая пульсацию крови. Массировала гладкие яички, перекатывая их между пальцами.

Гаррус приглушенно стонал сквозь зубы. Глаза у него были зажмурены. Забывшись, он вцепился ей в плечо и сейчас сжимал с такой силой, что должны были остаться синяки.  
Шепард было все равно. Синяков на ее теле и так хватало, а вот довести турианца до потери контроля дорогого стоило. Будет что вспомнить перед смертью.

Она оставила в покое истерзанную головку и сильно стиснула его член. Провела кулаком вверх-вниз. Еще и еще раз, все ускоряясь. До хруста сжала яйца.

Он замер на мгновение, замолчал, а потом рыкнул и выпустил ее плечо. Шепард почувствовала пульсацию в свой руке и глянула вниз. Гаррус обильно кончил. Перламутрово-голубая сперма толчками выливалась ему в ладонь. Матерясь, он попытался дотянуться до салфеток на тумбочке и, конечно же, все пролил.

Шепард рассмеялась и села на кровати. Протянула ему салфетки и отвернулась, чтобы не смущать еще больше.

— Ну вот, придется тебе делать большую стирку.

— Да похуй. Оно того стоило. — Она потерла щеку и поморщилась от боли. Так старалась хорошо ему подрочить, что поранила ладонь о жесткие хрящевые пластинки у основания члена. Мелькнула вялая мысль, что раны надо бы обработать, но сил уже не было ни на что.

Она рухнула обратно в кровать рядом с ним и закинула руки за голову. В наступившей тишине было слышно только гудение масс-двигателя «Нормандии».

Гаррус вздохнул и, притянув ее поближе к себе, обнял за плечи.

В скором времени им через многое придется пройти. Но это предстоит в будущем. Пока же они были вдвоем, здесь и сейчас.


End file.
